


Fishing

by Wanderlust14



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Link goes fishing and Sidon joins him.Based on a tumblr prompt of: The Zora really enjoy getting their head rub. Link rubs Sidon's head.





	Fishing

“Is this really how Hylians catch fish?” Sidon asked as they sat on the bank of the reservoir. Link had stick with some string and a piece of meat at the end. It seemed a strange way to catch fish, but then he supposed Hylians were not quite as fast in the water.

“It’s one of the ways.” Link said quietly. “Some people use nets or just catching them with their hands, but this is the most common.”

Sidon felt a flush a pleasure at that soft voice. Link did not speak often and Sidon felt honored to know that he was one of the few people Link actually had conversations with. “Well, it is an interesting technique. I am eager to see how it works.”

Link laughed softly, “That is good, but I should let you know. Fishing is supposed to be relaxing. It will take time.”

Sidon frowned at the concept. He understood relaxing activities. There was nothing more relaxing than floating in a pond, but this did not seem particularly efficient. It would be easier for him to just catch the fish for Link. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just go and bring you the fish you need? All you have to do is tell me what you want! I will get them for you.”

Link smiled, “Nope, this is part of the dinner I’m making for us later.” Link swallowed and then said, “B-but, if you are busy, you don’t need to stay.”

Sidon was deeply touched, Link wanted to spend time with him. “Of course not, my most treasured friend.” He said, throwing his arms around Link and pulling him into a hug. “I am always thrilled to spend time with you. I just wanted to offer my assistance if you needed it.”

Link laughed again and gave his arm a squeeze, “I know, don’t worry.” 

“Great,” Sidon said, “So what should I do, while you are fishing.”

“Whatever you want, relax, watch the clouds, take a nap.”

Sidon laughed, “Take a nap? Only if I get to rest my head on you.”

Link gave him a look and then stretched out his legs and patted them. 

Sidon fought down a blush, but was not going to argue either. If Link was inviting him to rest his head on his lap, he was going to do so and enjoy every minute of it. He stretched out on his back and rested his head on Link’s thighs. They were surprisingly muscular, but then the other man spent most of his time either on horseback or climbing mountains. He reframed from thinking what else would be muscular less he embarrassed both of them. 

He enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze. It had been a few days since the last blood moon and he felt himself relax. Link was an amazing warrior, even if he fell asleep, he knew he was as safe with Link as he was in Zora’s Domain. 

It was after a few moments when he felt a hand gently touch his tail and he had to stop himself from gasping. Link was not a Zora, he did not know what this would mean to a Zora, but feeling those calloused fingertips gently scratch from his dorsal fin to the tip of his tail made him want to hold Link close and never let go. It just felt so nice having someone scratching there, getting those sensitive but hard to reach spots. He reminded himself that this did not have to be romantic. Mipha and his father used to rub his head when he was a little boy and he knew friends would do it for each other. But it is hard to have friends while being the Prince, especially the Prince with a fan club, and it had been a long time since someone reached up. 

He knew his people liked him. Even when he was pushing to get a Hylian to help with Vah Ruta, he knew the elders respected him as the Prince, but it was amazing how lonely that could be sometimes. He was surrounded by his beloved people, but he could not fully be part of them. There had been times, particularly right after Mipha died, that the loneliness felt crushing. Now, though, he had a real friend in Link. 

He wondered if that was one of the things Mipha liked about Link. Obviously, he was a handsome man, with sky blue eyes and sunny yellow hair, but he wondered if she was relieved being able to be just Mipha instead of Princess Mipha. With Link, he did not have to be the Prince. He did not worry if Link was friends with him because he was Sidon or because he was the Prince. Link was not one of his subjects and Sidon did not have to be cautious about having power over him or unduly pressuring him. 

He felt a thumb rub the base of his tail and he had to remind himself that Link was a close enough friend to do this for him and he was not taking advantage of Link by allowing this to continue. Did he wish Link was not just his most treasured friend, but his beloved? Yes, but he did not know if Link even liked men, let alone Zora men. He knew his sister had loved him once, but he did not know if Link loved her back like that. He hoped Mipha accepted his feelings for Link. In dark times, one had to find happiness where one could and Link made him happier than anyone had in a long time. He felt that Mipha would understand. 

All of a sudden, Link pulled his hand away and grabbed the fish stick with both hands. Sidon looked over and could see the string was taunt and something was splashing just below the surface. It took a moment, but then a small Hylian bass emerged from the water. Link frowned at the little fish, unhooked it from the line and toss it back in. Link motioned with his hands and Sidon understood. It was too small to be enjoyed. He was still not sure if he understood the purpose of this fishing with a stick. If he had just gone in, he would have been able to avoid the little fish and bring Link the best fish he could find. 

Link’s hand went back to Sidon’s head and he stopped caring. The fishing with a stick may have been a waste of time, but if it meant they could sit together and Link would rub his head, he would use a stick to fish all the time. “Do you go stick fishing often?”

Link look confused for a moment, but then smiled, “Stick fishing? No, not often.” He was quiet for a moment, “With Bazz.”

That was not the answer he was expecting and Sidon felt a small and ugly emotion curl in his stomach. He hoped Link did not rubbed Bazz’s head. He was happy that Link and Bazz were friends, thrilled in fact. He wanted Link to have friends, particular among the Zora. It just gave him more reasons to come and visit, but he did not like the idea of Bazz sitting here like this, getting scratched by Link. He knew Bazz was not the only one of Link’s friends, but Bazz was single and a warrior like Link. Plus, they have been friends for almost as long as Sidon had been alive. 

He thought about asking Bazz about it, but he could see the look Bazz would give him, a mix of amusement and pity and could not stomach it. He had to ask Link. “Have you been fishing with Bazz recently?”

Link hummed and shook his head. He hesitated for a moment and signed ‘I think…we used to go when we were younger, but…it was not relaxing.’

Sidon felt both relieved and terrible for asking and making Link think about his many missing memories. He knew Link’s memories would stress him out, “Forgive me. I shouldn’t have asked.”

‘No, this is good. I want to remember.’ Link’s hands stilled for a moment and then continued. ‘It was a competition. It was not relaxing like this.’

“Do you remember who won?”

Link took a deep breath. “I-I think B-bazz did, revenge for me beating him in the training arena.” Link smiled and Sidon relaxed as he knew Link was relaxing, “It was fun.”

It was a good memory then and Link deserved all the good memories he could get. Sidon smiled at him, “That is good, but I like this fishing too.”

Link smiled down at him, “Me too.” 

Link’s fingers wandered down and he traced over the scar on Sidon’s pectoral fin. “Was this…from the octorok?”

“You heard about that?”

Link nodded, “It was on one of the stone tablets.”

“Ah,” Sidon said, “Well, yes.”

“Sidon?”

“Yes?”

“Promise you will avoid getting swallowed again.”

Sidon laughed, “I promise. It was not something I ever want to repeat.” 

“Good.”

Link’s finger slipped behind his crest and Sidon groaned, “Right there, harder.”

Those nimble fingers hesitated a moment and then messaged the area right behind his crest. It He could feel his tail wagging, but he did not care. “Yes, that is good.”

He felt Link adjust and then his other hand came up and messaged the other side of his crest. It was heavenly. Those warm touches and the fact that it was Link touching him like this that made it all the more special. He did not know what the Hylian equivalent, but he would have to find out, Link deserved to feel like this.

Link’s fingers started to rub in small circles and he felt his body relax again. He would have to figure it out later.

***

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He blinked and looked up at Link. “I got what I need.” Link said holding up a small bag full of fish. 

He blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “How long was I asleep for?”

“An hour.” Link said. 

He stretched. It was strange sleeping on ground and his back was definitely not going to thank him for it, but he felt rested. “I guess we should head back to the domain. I apologize for sleeping so long.”

Link smiled, “I told you to take a nap.” He stood up and held out his hand to Sidon. 

Sidon smiled back and Link helped him to his feet. 

“Well, this was fun. We should do it again.” Sidon said as they started back to the domain.

“Next time, I’m here, we can.” Link said.

Sidon’s heart skipped a beat. He knew Link’s quest was important, but he loved every time the man stopped by and this was a promise of a future visit. 

“So, is there anything I can do to help with our dinner tonight?”

“No, it is a surprise. Just meet me back here at 7.” Sidon pouted and Link laughed, “I promise it will be fun, just trust me.”

“Always, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually debated about who's POV to write this story from and I decided on Sidon's and it definitely worked better. So what is Link's surprised dinner? I'm probably not going to write a squeal to this, but if I do, I will just mention that one of things Link is planning to make is creamy heart soup.
> 
> I'm not sure why my first two stories for this fandom focus on heads. I don't actually have a head kink.


End file.
